


Chaos

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She craved it.





	Chaos

She always thought she’d want a nice, simple relationship. A relationship that was stable and easy. Jace changed that. She didn’t just like the chaos, she _craved_ it. There was nothing simple about being with him. He was difficult and wild by his very nature. She loved it.

 

Their kisses started passionate, and ended up bruising with intensity. His touch would start careful but turn hard the longer they kissed, the more they pressed together. And when they fucked there was nothing gentle about it.

 

She had always been one to declare that she hated drama, that she wouldn’t be a part of it. But ever since she entered the shadow world she found herself craving it. Jace was drama. She loved that about him. Together they could ruin the simplest situation.

 

She knew he didn’t understand it the same way she did. He didn’t mean to be how he was, he didn’t have a choice. Clary did. And she chose chaos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd write Clace but here it is. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
